


Ignorance is Bliss

by Calacious



Series: Comfort in November and December 2020 [23]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Comfortember 2020, Drabble and a Half, Established Relationship, M/M, Silly, kiss, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: There's a slight misunderstanding that leads to Lassiter chasing Shawn through the police department. Karen decides she doesn't want to know.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Series: Comfort in November and December 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Ignorance is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comfortember's prompt: Kiss

“Uh, when I said I wanted a kiss, I had something else in mind,” Lassiter says. He’s frowning down at the tiny dollop of chocolate that’s wrapped in shiny foil that Shawn had planted in the middle of his hand.

“If you wanted something else, then you should have been more specific,” Shawn says. His eyes are sparkling with mischief, and when Lassiter’s eyes narrow dangerously, he’s off and running, laughing like a hyena.

“Get back here, Spencer!” Lassiter shouts after him. The chocolate kiss becomes a melting pile of goo in his hand as he crushes it when he makes a fist and chases after his boyfriend.

“Do I even want to know?” Chief Vick asks.

“No, ma’am,” Juliet says. 

“Didn’t think so. Carry on,” she says, and she pops back into her office. At times like this, ignorance truly is bliss.


End file.
